


What could have been

by Sister_Aurelia



Series: The Brat and the Basket Maker Universe [3]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Domestic Discipline, M/M, Romance, Spanking, X-Men First Class Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Aurelia/pseuds/Sister_Aurelia
Summary: An outtake from "The Brat and the Basketmaker", creating an AU to the AU. Alex and Armando have been trying to hide something from Erik and Charles...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avictoriangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avictoriangirl/gifts).



> _Hi dear readers!_
> 
>  
> 
> _While I'm working on the next chapter of "The Brat and the Basketmaker", I wanted to give you this little outtake._
> 
>  
> 
> _Avictoriangirl, thank you for being such a faithful reader! <3 This one is for you._
> 
>  
> 
> _In the poll asking which relationships you'd like to see for the farmhands, it looked like a tie between Alex/Armando, and Alex/Hank for a while. That's when I began writing this._
> 
>  
> 
> _Ultimately Alex/Hank won out, but this was already written, so I wanted to share it with you as a little glimpse into an alternate future where Alex got together with Armando instead._
> 
>  
> 
> _I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 

“Erik dear, would you call in Armando and Alex for supper please?”

 

“Sure, honey.” Erik gives his husband a kiss to the cheek in passing, before he goes in search for their farmhands. Sean is already inside, setting the table.

 

“Alex? Armando?” He looks around their yard, no farmhand in sight. But there are some faint sounds coming from the stable. Perhaps they are feeding the horses, Erik thinks, and goes in that direction.

 

Alex and Armando are not feeding the horses.

Instead, they are - well, Charles would call it snogging probably.

Erik crosses his arms and clears his throat.

 

The boys fly away from each other as if burned, and look at him with wide eyes.

Erik raises an eyebrow.

 

“Hi, boss,” Armando says weakly. Erik points a finger at him, then at the door. “You, inside. Alex, stay.”

 

Armando sidles by him carefully, but Erik still manages to land a solid swat on his butt on his way out.

 

Then he concentrates on Alex, who is studying the straw on the floor with some interest.

“Well?”

 

The farmhand shrugs awkwardly, and Erik runs a hand over his face, and sighs.

“Alex, look at me.”

 

The boy looks up, blushing furiously.

 

“What are your intentions concerning Armando?”

 

“I like him,” Alex says softly.

 

“I get that. But are you looking for a quick tumble in the hay or something more permanent?”

 

“Erik! I’d never take advantage of him like that!” Alex looks shocked that his boss would even suggest such a thing.

 

“I’m glad to hear that. If you want to court Armando, you’re going to do it properly. You’ll ask his parents for permission formally, and then afterwards Charles and me as his current guardians. There is going to be no more sneaking around, are we clear?”

 

Alex nods quickly. “Yes, sir.”

 

“Good. Do we need to separate you at night, or can you keep your hands to yourselves?”

 

“We’ll behave, sir.”

 

“Great. You and I have a date in the workshop tonight, but for now it’s time to eat.”

 

Alex grimaces, but obediently begins to march to the door. He, too, gets a good swat on his way out.

Erik checks on the horses – the boys took good care of them.

 

He shakes his head while following Alex back to the house.

What a careless thing to do! Of course he can understand attraction, and teenage hormones getting the better of the boys. But they could damage both their reputations severely by just hooking up.

 

Heat is something else, nobody has time for a formal courtship then. But even then it’s expected that you acknowledge the bond that was created. Taking advantage of an Omega in heat, and then leaving them afterwards, is a serious crime. Unfortunately the perpetrators aren’t found in most of the cases. Due to the heat the Omegas can seldom remember many details that would help catch their attackers.

 

Still, to sneak around, and make out outside of heat is just _not done_.

With taking on the farm hands, Charles and he entered into the standard agreement with their parents and the boys. They would provide a salary, room, board and care for the boys in exchange for their help on the farm. Part of that care is guiding them to make wise decisions in their life.

They’re going to get a firm lesson about just that after dinner, Erik thinks grimly.

 

* * *

 

Dinner is quieter than usual, and Charles looks to him with concern a few times. Erik squeezes his hand reassuringly, and mouths _Later_ at him.

 

Afterwards, Erik sends Armando to the library, Alex to the workshop, and asks Sean to start on the dishes.

 

The boys silently do as told, and Erik takes his husband aside to the deserted dining room to explain the situation.

 

“Oh dear,” Charles sighs. “I can talk to Armando while you ... take care of business with Alex?” He asks delicately. Of course he knows that the boys are subject to the same type of discipline he is, but that's not a reason to actually spell it out.

 

Erik gives him a kiss. “Thank you, that would be nice. But send him to the workshop afterwards, I need to have a little chat with him as well.”

 

Charles grimaces, knowing quite well what that euphemism entails. “I will. Just... don't be too harsh?”

 

Erik draws him into a hug. “They'll be fine.”

 

Charles relaxes against his mate. After a long while he draws back with a smile. “Thanks, I needed that. Apart from the sneaking around, what do you think about it?”

 

Erik smiles back. “I think they're a good match. Of course Alex needs the permission of Mando's parents first, before he can court him properly. But if they give their blessing I don't see a reason why not to give mine, too.”

 

Charles beams at him. “Oh, that'll make them very happy!”  
  
Erik shakes his head, with a gleam in his eyes. “I don't plan on actually telling them until Alex has talked to Mando's parents. Let them sweat for a few days.”

 

“You are a cruel, cruel man.”

 

Erik flashes his mate one of his shark grins, and gives him another quick kiss. “All right, I should put Alex out of his misery. Will you be up for a while longer?”

 

“I think I'll head to bed after talking to Mando. But I'll probably read for a bit.”

 

“See you later then, Liebling.”

 

They share another kiss, and then Erik leaves for the workshop.

Charles looks after him for a moment, full of sympathy for Alex, and later Armando.

Then he heads to the library.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> _Thanks for reading!_
> 
>  
> 
> _If you'd like to see more of how this plays out, feel free to comment, and make your wishes known. :) I'm very easily influenced by wishes of readers, LOL._
> 
>  
> 
> _The next regular chapter of "The brat and the Basketmaker" should be online before Christmas. Yay!_


End file.
